


Warrior

by LittleCharlie



Series: Linumi Drabbles [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleCharlie/pseuds/LittleCharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was refusing to speak to him. In fact, she hadn't spoken to him once in the past week. As much as she'd annoyed him as kids, she was his best friend. That she was not speaking to him now…it hurt.</p>
<p>Lin's not too happy when Bumi decides to join the United Forces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warrior

She was refusing to speak to him. In fact, she hadn't spoken to him once in the past week. As much as she'd annoyed him as kids, she was his best friend. That she was not speaking to him now…it hurt.

For a moment, he thought about changing his mind. He didn't have to go, not really. He could stay here. He could open the sword-fighting academy his uncle had always dreamed of. Uncle Sokka hadn't followed through; he'd been too busy being Councilman and Inventor to be Sifu too. Bumi could do it.

But it wasn't what he wanted. It wasn't what he dreamed of. He wanted to be a soldier, an officer of the United Forces. This was his big chance. Why was she so insistent on ruining it?

"Bumi?" His mother's voice interrupted his musings. She hadn't been happy with him either, but at least she still acknowledged that he existed.

When he didn't answer her, his mother came and sat on the bed.

"She's just worried about you, sweetheart. She doesn't want to lose you." Bumi snorted, wondering if his mother was referring to herself or to Lin. Lin wasn't the desperate, clingy type. Even if she did have feelings for him like his mother implied, which she didn't of course, she wouldn't stoop so low as to think he couldn't take care of himself.

Unless that was what she thought. Maybe she thought he wasn't cut out to be a soldier, that he'd make a fool of himself. Lin may be blunt, but she wouldn't say something so deliberately hurtful. But she was a brilliant fighter; if she thought he couldn't make it…

"I need to go." He said abruptly, standing up. His mother looked startled but he was already bolting from the room. His feet tapped impatiently as he waited for the ferry, and he paced the deck as it crossed. As soon as it docked, he was racing for the Bei Fong's house. If that was what she thought, he had to know. He had to know _now_. She was a better judge of fighting ability than anyone else he knew. If she thought he couldn't do it... 

Five minutes later, he was pounding on the door.

"I'm blind, not deaf! What on earth are you doing?" Toph demanded.

"Sorry, Aunt Toph. I need to talk to Lin." He said, brushing past swiftly, avoiding the excuse she'd been giving about Lin being out when they both knew she wasn't.

"I'm not your aunt." Toph muttered, stomping off. Bumi ignored her, knowing she loved the reference, and began to pound on Lin's door. It took ten minutes to get her to respond, but he was patient even when he wasn't.

"What?!" Lin snarled, opening the door with a fierce glare.

"Am I a horrible fighter?" He demanded. Lin's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"You…What?" She demanded, shocked.

"You don't want me to join the United Forces. Is it because you don't think I'll make it? Do you think I'll embarrass myself?" She stared at him in disbelief.

"I don't want you to join because I don't want you to DIE, Sasquatch. Of course I don't think you'll embarrass yourself!" It was his turn to stare at her in surprise. So she was worried about him. But that meant…

"So you think I'll do well?" He couldn't help but confirm. She stared at him silently for a moment before rolling her eyes, lips curling up in a smile.

"Don't worry so much, Sasquatch. You're going to be a great warrior."


End file.
